


Writing

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers doesn't just write Songs.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Writing

**Author's Note:**

> It is different than I wanted it to be, but I still wanted to share.
> 
> It's one of the Discord Ideas.

"Wäää papa! Uh mom! Piers! Wää"

Piers is startled from his short sleep and storms to his little sister's playpen.

She looks at him and extends her arms for him.

He quickly picks her up and rocks her back and forth.

"Shh, what's going on?"

He asks and Marnie looks at him.

"Bad dream..."

She murmurs and hides her head in the side of his head.

Piers sighs briefly.

Marnie has bad nightmares lately and Piers wishes nothing more than that his mother was here.

She always knows what to do and makes everyone around her laugh.

In turn, he cannot.

"Piers, I'm scared ..."

"It's okay ... Was it the same dream again?"

Marnie nods and Piers sighs briefly.

He thinks about something and then smiles.

"Would you like to know why Pokemon is chasing you?"

She shakes her head and Piers cocks his head slightly.

"Really? But it's a very nice story ..."

Marnie looks at him and Piers nods briefly.

"A very lonely Pokemon lived a long time ago. The other Pokémon avoided it and people attack it. One day it found a little girl. She had gotten lost and cried bitterly."  
___  
"Piers? Oh there you are."

Piers looks up and at his mother.

He had just finished the story and Marnie is sleeping in his arms.

"Did everything work out today? How are you?"

She takes Marnie from him and puts her in bed.

"I'm fine. Marnie woke up earlier, but I was able to calm her down."

Marianne looks at her son and smiles at him.

"Piers, I'm so glad you're here."

Piers blushes briefly.

"Are you staying home now?"

She looks at him sadly and kisses his forehead.

"Sorry, but Rose needs my research report."

Piers looks down.

"Understand..... "

______________________________________________  
"Piers? Can you tell us a story?"

Marnie and her friend look at their brother and he turns to them.

"What story do you want to hear?"

Marnie bites her lip and thinks, but her friend is faster.

"One about an adventurer!"

Piers thinks for a moment and then nods.

Marnie begins to shine and runs to the window and tears it open.

"HELLO! Piers will tell a story again!"

She screams out the window and Piers sighs briefly.

Seems like he has built a reputation among the kids.

He slowly walks into the living room and sits there on the couch.

Little by little, the children from the neighborhood sit around him and look at him with wide eyes.

"Very well. It started with a bang. A storm like never before. The Pokemon all retired from their homes. That's why nobody noticed how a portal in the sky opened ..."  
_____  
"Are you done?"

Piers looks at the door and nods to his neighbor.

"Yes, sorry I didn't look at the watch."

Hubert, also known as Spikeford's grandfather, is leaning against the door frame.

"It's okay, we all heard Marnie."

He looks at the children on the floor who are looking at him angrily.

"You call that an evil eye? This is an evil eye!"

Hubert's gaze changes to something more evil and the children start to laugh.

"Now, I have to talk to Piers."

The children run outside laughing and Piers concentrates on Hubert.

"What do you need? Are you all right?"

Hubert laughs briefly and Piers cocks his head.

"You like to invent stories and songs, right?"

Piers nods and Hubert continues.

"You're already writing the songs down, but why not your stories?"

Piers blushes and hides behind his hands.

"They are not good enough to be written down ..."

Hubert's facial expression becomes softer.

"You said that about your songs too and at the age of 14 you are better known than most singers here."

Piers becomes even redder and Hubert starts patting Pier's head.

"But I'm already a singer! Then I can't be an author!"

Hubert smiles softly at him.

"Who says that? If you don't want to have so much stress with the interviewer, you can just give yourself another name. Don't worry, I know a few people there."

Piers looks at him.

"I will think about it..."

______________________________________________

"Brother heart? What are you doing? Are you writing songs again?"

Piers looks at his sister and smiles at her.

"Something similar ... Hubert said that I should write my stories down, so I'll try my best."

Marnie begins to shine and looks at him excitedly.

"When are you done?"

"Soon, but I want to show Hubert first."

She nods briefly and runs outside.

Piers sighs briefly and reads through everything again.

He is not sure if it is so good, but Hubert wanted to read it.  
_______  
"This story is great, I'm sure it will be a hit."

Piers blushes when he is praised by Hubert's husband.

"Hubbie! It's time we called the Mafia back together!"

Hubert sighs and picks up a phone.

"Please stop calling it Mafia ..."

Ferdinand ignores him and continues talking.

"Piers, we will get the book out. I know someone who can paint the pictures and someone who knows how to advertise it!"

Piers gets even redder.

"But I don't want anyone to know that I wrote this ..."

Ferdinand falls silent shortly before turning to Hubert.

"Make sure Claude comes too!"  
______________________________________________  
Piers and the children of Spikeford look forward to the small package in his hand.

"Are you going to open it now?"

Lucina asks and Piers swallows.

"Give me a few more seconds."

Looks at him closely and Marnie raises her eyebrows.

"We have been waiting for this for a long time and together we are ..."

Marnie starts counting with her fingers and Nah whispers something to her.

"36 years old! We're old ... We don't have that much time anymore! So go ahead!"

Piers sighs and opens the serve.

All eyes widen when they see the beautiful cover.

"Man, the Grand-Mafia really gave everything ..."

He mumbles and starts reading.

"Rescure of Time  
Prologue: it started with a boom. "  
_______  
"Piers? Why isn't your name under the author?"

He looks close and sighs briefly.

The little girl is too smart for her age.

"II don't want everyone to know that I wrote this ..."

"But why Dorothea Pierce?"

Piers turns slightly red.

"Dorothea was one of the best opera singers ever. She was my greatest role model and the reason why I started music."

Nah nods briefly.

"Are you going to write more books?"

"Maybe..."  
______________________________________________  
"Hey Piers! Shall we spend the night together?"

Slowly Piers turns to the idiotic duo.

Leon and Raihan look at him expectantly and he sighs briefly.

They started the challenge together and Piers can swear that they are running after him.

He sighs briefly and nods.

They set up all their tents and Piers starts cooking.

His Zigzagoon and Pancham play with Charmanda and Goomy.

Raihan sits next to him and Leon sits in front of him.

Leon reaches for the spoon to do something on his plate, but Piers hits him on the hand.

"Ouch! Why did you do that?"

"Pokémon first ..."

They both look at him like he's crazy when he feeds his two Pokemon first.

"But that's what humans eat!"

"Why are they coming first?"

Piers sighs briefly and beckons Charmanda and Goomy closer.

"Don't worry, I always cook so it is edible for Humans and Pokemon and the Pokemon always do all the work, so eat them first ..."

Piers then gives them some of the food.

They both look down at it with concern and their Pokemon make happy noises as they stuff their mouths full.

Leon smells at his spoon and takes a small bite.

"It's really delicious!"

Raihan then begins to eat and makes a happy sound.

"Idiots ..."  
______  
"Hey Leon, what are you reading?"

Raihan asks when Piers cleans the plates.

"Oh, my little brother sent it to me. It's one of his favorite Author's books. He wanted me to feel like i am at home."

Leon smiles at the end and Piers looks up.

"You have siblings?"

He asks and Leon nods briefly.

"A little brother, Hop is a real angel, even if he can be a little strange at times."

Piers laughs briefly and both look at him in shock.

They never heard him laugh. 

'' I know the feeling, in one moment they are little angels and in the next they try to eat the table. "

"Yes! Exactly! Mom never believes me because he only does that when she's not there! Do you have a brother too?"

Piers reaches for his Rotom phone and shows them pictures of a little girl.

"This is Marnie, my little sister. She is a little angel a day and tries to eat everything that is not solid on the ground at night."

Leon also reaches for his Rotom phone and shows pictures of his little brother.

"This is Hop , my little brother. He plays the 'big Boy' during the day and tries to eat his Wolly's fur at night."

Both turn to Raihan and he looks at them slightly distraught.

"What the hell?"

Leon gives him the book and Piers feels every color flowing from his face.

"This is one of the best good night stories out there! If you are looking for it, you should look for Dorothea Pierce. Her stories are the best!"

He nods slowly and accepts the book.

"I would be surprised if you have never heard of her. She is the 3rd most popular children's author in Garla and the 5th in the world!"

Piers looks at him in shock.

Ferdinand always says that he is very good, but still.

He is just glad that Claude created his alter ego so well.

"I heard about her ..."

This also explains why Spikeford suddenly has so much money ...

Piers is really happy that he started writing the books.  
______________________________________________  
"Piers!"

Piers opens his eyes and looks into Marnie's worried eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What is it? What is it? You didn't react at all! You are tired, lie down and sleep."

Piers sighs briefly.

It was this conversation again.

"You know I don't have time ... Rose expects me to do my best and become the best gym Leader at Spikeford. We need the money."

Marnie looks at him sadly.

"But since you took over the post, you hardly have time for the things you like ..."

"That's how it is when you grow up."

"Then I never want to grow up!"

She says and runs out of the room.

Obstagoon comes up to him and licks him  
on the cheek.

"It's fine. I'm fine."

He thinks and his Pokemon sees him worried.

"I don't know what to do. We need the money and the only way to get good money is to work for Rose. This guy is a perfectionist and he gives more money when everything is the way he is. But for it to get that, I have to give up my entire life. "

Obstagoon snuggles up to him and tries to calm his trainer down.

"It just gets too much for me."

The Pokémon gets up quickly and leaves the room.

It comes back and gives Piers some Items. 

Piers looks at him slightly confused after giving me a pen and a few sheets of paper.

He takes a quick look at things before he understands what it mean.

Let your feelings guide and write for you.  
__________  
In the same year Piers as the singer released the Album 'into the darkness' and as the Author Dorothea Pierce he published the book 'Explorer of Darkness'.

Both were extreme hits and were the number 1 in their respective lists.

But for Piers dismay he only gets the money from the book sale.

Rose somehow managed to fool him with his contract.

He has all rights over his name and the money he earns from the sales.

Every gym Leader is under the contract and Piers is shaken by the thought of the 'Leon series'.

The Grand-Mafia wanted to intervene, but Piers could stop them from doing something they will regret.

Piers used most of the money from the book sales to build a small playground in Spikeford.

Piers is slightly concerned that Rose will learn about Dorothea, even if Claude always says that no one will ever find out.

Maybe he shouldn't worry about it anymore ...  
_____________________________________________  
"Love?"

Piers looks wearily at Leon and leans his head to one side.

"Can you make this curry again this afternoon?"

Piers nods briefly and Raihan snuggles closer to them.

"Didn't the babies want to come today?"

Leon yawns and slowly gets up.

"I make breakfast..."

"Please don't get lost again."

"I try."

After a few minutes, Piers tries to get up, but is held back by Raihan.

"Don't you leave me too!"

Piers kisses him briefly on the head and gets up.

"Sorry dragon, but I'm hungry and Leon is making food."

Raihan makes sounds that can best be described as a dying swan.

Piers goes to the kitchen and sits down at the table.

Leon gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and hands him a cup of coffee.

Raihan arrives a few minutes later and collapses on the table.

"You said earlier that the Babies are coming. When do they want to come?"

Asks Piers and Raihan grumbling something.

"On 4pm"

Leon laughs briefly and Piers shakes his head.

"Do you think Bede and Hop will finally admit their feelings today?"

Then he asks and Piers shakes his head.

"No, I don't think so. Hop thinks Bede doesn't like him and Bede thinks he doesn't deserve Hop ..."

Leon sighs briefly.

"Oh, old memories are awakening, aren't they?"

Piers grins briefly and Raihan grabs his coffee.

"Hey!"  
____________  
"Piers!"

The called party has little time to prepare when Hop jumps into his arms.

"Hey Hop, you're early."

"You know what it's called. How are you? Does my brother treat you well too?"

Leon looks startled at his brother.

"What do you expect from me?"

Hop smiles at his Brother and lets go of Piers.

"I hope you two treat my brother well, or I'll hurt you."

Says Marnie when she and Gloria come up to them.

"Bede comes a little later, he still has to discuss something with Opal."

The adults share a quick look and Piers briefly recalls the meeting he had with Opal a few years ago.

"Let's go inside."

Leon says and they spread out in the living room.

"So how is your life as gym Leader?"

Raihan asks and looks at Marnie.

"I now understand why Piers was never at home. The arena must always be occupied and sorry if you are more than 15 minutes away. No wonder you were so stressed at the time. You hardly had time to write and compose."

She thinks and Piers feels bad.

Does Marnie have Problems?

"But it's also a lot of fun. And it's funny to see the Challenger desperate."

She smiles and the others look at her slightly shocked.

"This is Spikeford humor."

Piers says and the doorbell rings.

'That must be Bede...'

"I'm going. "

He quickly opens the door and lets Bede in.

Bede has changed a little after Rose's arrest and a couple of therapy sessions.

Sure he's still a kind of asshole, but not that bad anymore.

"Sorry for the delay, but Grand-Miss Opal wanted to discuss something with me ..."

His cheeks blush and Piers nods.

Together they go into the living room and Bede sits between Marnie and Hop, the later turning slightly red.

Piers looks at his Boyfriends.

'Were we the same way?

"So there I was with my LV. 93 Cinderance and in front of me the little girl with her LV. 5 Grooky and I ask her: Are you sure that you want to challenge me now? And she like this: when the looks of two trainers meet, then there will be fights! We have trained all our lives about it! You can imagine what happened then. "

Tell Gloria and Marnie starts to grin.

"The grooky is fainted at the sight of Cinderance."

Leon and Raihan laugh briefly.

Piers shakes his head briefly and smiles at her.

"Oh, I fell on the Grand-Mafia yesterday. Piers I should tell you that everyone is fine and you should go see them soon."

Marnie says and Hop shoots up.

"M-mafia ?!"

Piers nods briefly.

"They used to work in three different groups a long time ago, and had Galar in their hands. They made a fortune with fake paintings and money. They were better known as Black Eagle, Blue Lions and Golden Dears. Now they have withdrawn and are decent citizens. We call them the Grand-Mafia because it sounds better than Grandparents-Mafia. "

He explains and Leon looks at him indignantly.

"Why do you know such people and why didn't you call the police?"

"Leon, these are old people who almost raised me and Marnie. You even met some of them."

Raihan suddenly turns pale.

"W-wait, are you telling me that we're getting in law with a mafiosi?"

Marnie starts to nod and Hop jumps up.

"That's totally cool! Marnie can you introduce them to me?"

Leon then gets up.

"No, Hop out. It's a stupid idea!"

"You are the one dating the Mafia Boy!"

Piers sighs briefly and puts a hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Do you really think I would keep in touch with people who would hurt the Babies?"

Leon looks him in the eye and nods.

"You're right, sorry. I just don't know how to feel about it. Please promise that you won't do anything illegal with them."

Piers looks briefly at the bookshelf and then back at Leon.

"Piers?"

Raihan asks and the teenagers look at him in astonishment.

"Holy shit..."

Gloria says and Bede goes to the bookshelf and pulls out one of the blank books.

He freezes and Hop runs over to him.

Bede sums up quickly and hands Hop the book.

"Well, better than Team Yell ..."

He says and Hop looks confused.

"You are an author? But that is the prerequisite for a book by Dorothea Pierce? Wait a minute ..."

Marnie sighs briefly and Piers considers whether it would be a good idea to jump out of the window.

"By Giratina, Piers is Dorothea. He started publishing books as a teenager. The Mafia helped him publish them."

She says and all eyes are on Piers.

He turns completely red and looks at the floor.

Raihan opens his mouth to say something, but before that Piers sprints out of the door.

For a little while everything is quiet, before Raihan and Leon run after him.

Marnie shakes her head.

"Oh Piers ..."  
________  
After a few minutes, Piers stops exhausted.

He would have told them only later. ..

Maybe next year.

He sighs briefly and reaches into his pocket and takes out a small box of cigarettes.

It helps him with his anxiety and curbs his hunger.

Piers notices that the last time he smoked was before they came together.

He shakes his head briefly and takes a pull.

He feels how the smoke feels in his lungs and sighs briefly.

'And now? Sooner or later I have to go back anyway. '

It starts to trickle and he would like to hit his head against the wall

'The day started so beautifully.'

"Piers! There you are! You can't just run away."

He sighs again and drops his cigarette on the floor.

'I would have preferred later.'

He thinks when Leon pulls him into a hug.

"Tell me, why are you always so fast?"

Raihan says and kisses Piers briefly.

"Because I always run away from my problems."

He mumblesand his boyfriends laugh. 

The rain gets stronger and the trio goes to a small café.

They all order something and Raihan addresses Piers.

"So, Dorothea. Why did you put so much effort into hiding that you wrote those books?"

He asks and Piers looks down at his coffee.

"Because I knew that if I would start writing in public alongside my music, I would never get any peace. I was 14 when I started and it was very creepy when people recognized me as a singer or stalk after me and Marnie."

"You know you can trust us, right?"

Leon asks and Piers looks at him in alarm.

"Of course! You are the best thing that ever happened to me!"

In the end it got a little louder and Raihan blushed.

"Aww"

"Still, you're afraid to tell us things."

Leon says after a few minutes and Piers looks at him.

"II, it's not that easy! I'm sorry, but I, I -"

Pier's breath gets faster and Raihan takes his   
Hand in his.

"It's okay. Breathe in and out. How about you reading something to us when we get back home? Maybe we can help you write."

He says and Leon nods.

"Come on, let's go home. "  
____________________________________________-__  
"What do you think?"

Piers asked as he looked at his Husband.

"I like it. Where did you find those ideas?"

Came Leon's answer, as he took Piers Hand.

"Ah, you know seeing you lose direction and than search for you gives me plenty idea."

Both start to laugh and Raihan came from the next door.

"What did I miss? Leon, Dorothea?"

Piers rolled his eyes and Leon laughed louder.

This was nice


End file.
